


Again, under the stars

by ephymxral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love, M/M, Reunions, oh god i'm dead inside, why i keep doing this? ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephymxral/pseuds/ephymxral
Summary: Lee and Fred meet again after months of being separated
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Again, under the stars

The letters were piled up in Lee's old room.

The dark-haired man was sitting on the puny bed, organizing a pile of photographs in a reddish album. He looked at the vast majority of photos with affection, smiling, and quickly moved to the next photo to repeat the cycle infinitely. They were fond memories that reminded him of his years at Hogwarts.  
The hours passed, and he had already filled out 2 full albums. He looked at his watch, a little tired.  
It was already 12 at night. Lee was pleasantly surprised, he never imagined that he had so many photos and so many things to collect. The boy got up to start ordering but a small stack of photos caught his eye. It was one of many that remained, but he felt compelled to see them. He did not want any photos to stay with his parents, he wanted to take absolutely all of them. They were treasured memories, after all. He picked up the few moving boxes that remained on the floor, to put them on the desk. After 30 minutes, silence reigned in the room.

He was tired, no doubt. He did not know why he felt such an obligation to see some photos. He took the pile he had seen before and placed it near the rest of his boxes, he didn't really want to see them.  
Lee turned off the light, and crawled into bed, trying to sleep.  
But nothing. A few hours passed and still nothing. Lee growled under his breath, annoyed. Tomorrow he had to move, he really needed to sleep. He quickly gave up, and sat on the bed to stare into the void.  
Maybe that's how he managed to sleep.  
But it didn't work either. His head was on other things, and after several hours he realized that Fred still had not responded to his letter. He sent it to him a few weeks ago, when he left Hogwarts. He knew he and George were busy with the store by now, but he used to respond quickly.

Above all to him.

He was thinking, rambling, as he fiddled with his hands. He concluded that he would be busy, although he was not very convinced. Lee had planned to go see Fred when he left Hogwarts, but his parents didn't quite agree.  
They had begged him to stay home, for the whole not-to-be-named issue. He sighed and covered his face, disappointed. He didn't know what he was going to find when he got to Diagon Alley.  
A lot of crazy theories got into his head, imagining that Fred wanted to break up with him and that's why he didn't reply to his messages. Or that something bad had happened to him. Lee's throat tightened, and he felt a sting at the thought that for some reason Fred might be dead.  
He shook off all those thoughts and tried to stay calm. After all, twins were easy prey for Death Eaters, so Lee had a right to imagine all those things. He muttered something under his breath, and lay down again, thinking that his terrible conspiracies were only his imaginations from not being able to sleep.  
A stone smashed against his window. Lee didn't react, thinking it was some annoying bird. But he heard the same sound again. This one already pissed him off more. He stood up, ready to cast a spell on the first thing ahead, but a smile crossed his face. One of joy, emotion, commotion and surprise.

Behind Lee's window, under the starry sky, was Fred. The red hair, bright as fire, that appeared in his dreams and belonged to his own dream, crashed against the sky of blue. His eyes, which were a mixture of deep and clear blue, shone like Lee's from the reunion. His pale skin appeared in his dreams, full of freckles like stars and shaped like tiny stars, flying over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. They weren't white, but looked almost golden and under any light they stood out.  
His rosy lips formed a mischievous smile, which loomed the danger that Lee knew so much and had longed for. And there he was, sitting on his broom in front of him.  
He ran to meet Fred across the room, dropping his wand in the middle of the path. He opened the window, almost desperately, and both lips met after several months. It was a passionate kiss, yet very sweet. Lee tried not to fall out the window, because he was leaning dangerously over it. Fred put his hand on Lee's back, while the brunet leaned on the redhead's shoulder and stroked his hair with his remaining hand. The kiss lasted several minutes, neither of them wanted to let go and it quickly turned into smiles and short kisses.

A gust of wind blew into the room, and the pile Lee had picked up hours earlier fell to the floor.  
And out of all the photos, out of all the smiles and laughter, a selfie. A redhead laughing, in the middle of the night, heading towards a brunette, with his back to him.  
And behind the photo, 2 words.

"Summer 1994".

**Author's Note:**

> this is dead, i need more fanfics  
> and if not, i swear I'm going to do it myself


End file.
